Bunny Slippers
by OnlyHim
Summary: One night, Jack Harkness sees a new, unexpected side of his stoic upstairs neighbour. With his interest immediately piqued, he'll do anything to get closer to this intriguing man.
1. Chapter 1

_**Special thanks to riftintime for kindly taking the time to help me improve my work.**_

* * *

"Grrrmmmmfff," Jack mumbled, fighting against the tiredness which made him want to stay in bed forever. And he would, he really would, if it weren't for this annoying noise that wouldn't go away. What was that noise? Who would be making such a raucous at this ungodly hour? It took him a very long time to realise that the noise was, in fact, the fire alarm.

He jumped from his bed, eyes barely open, grabbing his robe and putting on his slippers as he ran out the door. He was in the middle of the street in what felt like mere seconds, after running desperately down the stairs, tripping countless times and almost killing himself in the process.

It took him a few moments to calm down enough to start paying attention to his surroundings. He could see his neighbours in the street around him, looking up at the building like he was. What he failed to see, though, was any sign of fire or smoke. He could hear the sirens already, so even if it had been a false alarm, he would probably have to wait until the firemen cleared the building. It was a four-storey building, but comprised of three different blocks, so it might take them a little while. Unless they could tell where the alarm had come from, which Jack couldn't. The street was quiet but not very wide, and there was a large number of people in the growing crowd, trying to figure out what was going on. It was quite a mess.

And then he looked to his right and saw him. His upstairs neighbour – who usually wore the most well tailored suits he'd ever seen and always looked immaculate, not a single hair out of place – with dishevelled hair, wearing a robe with bunnies all over it and matching slippers, floppy ears and all. Jack couldn't help but laugh out loud, which made the other man look over at him.

Jack, being shameless as he was, didn't bother looking away. Instead he kept staring at the man, roaming his gaze over the length of the man's tall body, and not trying to hide his amusement. The other man averted his gaze and looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"Fancy seeing you here." Jack grinned having a very hard time containing his laughter.

The other man kept his eyes down, not even attempting a reply. Jack offered his hand, reaching until it was right below the man's line of sight so he couldn't pretend not to see it.

"Jack Harkness. I'm sure I've seen you before, but I don't know your name."

The other man moved his head slightly, but didn't look at Jack. He hesitated for a moment, but eventually took Jack's hand and shook it, still avoiding Jack's eyes.

"Um... Ianto. Ianto Jones," the man said, almost too quietly to be heard.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Jones," Jack replied, flashing Ianto a blinding grin. Ianto glanced up and offered him a shy, barely noticeable smile in reply. After mumbling, "nice to meet you, too", he lowered his head again, staring at the pavement as if it were the most interesting thing the universe had ever produced.

Jack took a small step, getting closer to the other man.

"You live in the flat above mine, don't you? 34-B?"

"Um, yes, that's right." Ianto still refused to look up.

"That's very good to know, Mr. Jones," Jack said in his best flirtatious voice and began walking back to the building. The firemen were allowing everyone back inside, assuring them that it had just been some burnt toast which had triggered the alarm. Jack looked back at Ianto, who was still rooted to the same spot. "It was nice talking to you." And with that he disappeared into the building.

* * *

Jack went back to bed still thinking about the other man. He'd never talked to Ianto before, so he'd never heard his accent. He'd lived in Cardiff for the past ten years, but he kept being surprised by how beautiful those Welsh vowels could sound. He'd hoped he'd pick up some of it, but apparently his American accent was here to stay. He fell asleep with the sound of those vowels still filling his head.

* * *

The alarm clock woke Jack from a delicious dream involving bunny slippers, shy smiles and beautiful accents. Of course he'd noticed before how gorgeous the man was, but he'd never given him much thought. He seemed too serious, too stoic, maybe even too righteous for Jack. But now... last night he'd seen a completely new side of his neighbour and he had to say... he liked it.

Jack liked it so much, in fact, that he quickly came up with an excuse to go and see him. He showered and dressed as fast as he could, not knowing what time Ianto usually left his flat in the morning, and dashed up the stairs.

It took two knocks on the door. Jack was beginning to wonder if the man might still be asleep and was considering leaving, when the door opened. On the other side of it was the immaculately dressed man again, looking at Jack with a confused expression on his face, and a slight hint of the previous night's embarrassment.

"Have to say, I love the suit." Jack offered the best disarming grin he could muster. "But I liked you all covered in bunnies, too." He winked.

"How can I help you, Mr. Harkness?" Ianto asked, the stoic mask back into place, apparently trying desperately to hide his embarrassment.

"You see, I was going to make myself some coffee, but I realised I was out of instant. So I came up here to ask if I could borrow some?"

"You were going to... instant? You drink instant?" Ianto asked with obvious disdain and an expression of wide-eyed horror.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I can brew my own coffee every morning... Why? You don't drink instant?"

"Oh, God, no!" Ianto shuddered. "Just wait here a minute." Ianto disappeared into the flat, leaving the door only slightly ajar. He came back a few moments later, offering Jack a stainless-steel flask.

"What's this?" Jack asked in confusion.

"It's decent coffee. Take it with you, you can bring me the flask back later."

Jack finally took the offered object, still confused but also mildly amused.

"And please don't ever mention instant coffee to me again." Ianto added, with an air that clearly said the conversation was over.

"Okay. Thank you, Ianto. Have a nice day." Jack realised that he'd overstayed his welcome. Even though he hadn't crossed the threshold of the door.

"You too," Ianto mumbled, already closing the door.

* * *

Jack went about his day as usual. He didn't spare much thought to the events of the morning. He couldn't even if he'd wanted to, it was a very busy day, meeting after meeting, the design of the newest, tallest building in Cardiff Bay to finish, his most important project so far. As an architect, technically he had some leeway regarding where and when to work. He could work on his projects at home, but he did his best not to, making an active effort to keep his professional and personal lives separate. He needed time to get his mind off things so he tried as best he could to keep his work at the office and within business hours.

It was only when he got back home, took a long shower and had a quiet dinner, that he was able to relax and think about how amazing Ianto's coffee had tasted. He definitely wanted more of that. This time he had the excuse of having to return the flask, so he'd go back in the morning and shamelessly ask for a refill.

Ianto opened the door with a look of surprise and slight annoyance, which he quickly covered with his usual mask of politeness.

"Mr. Harkness. What can I do for you this morning?"

"Ianto, good morning. I came to bring back your flask," Jack said with the flask in his hand, but not moving to actually hand it to Ianto. Ianto reached out his hand to take it, which didn't change Jack's stance in the least. "It was very good coffee. I was impressed." Jack smiled widely.

"Thank you, Mr. Harkness." Ianto was still reaching forward, waiting for the flask to be handed to him, mask still in place, but the annoyance in his eyes was growing by the moment.

"Um, I... I don't suppose I could have some more...?" Jack pleaded.

Ianto looked at him with an air of incredulity but eventually he sighed, reached to get the flask and went back inside. "I'll be back in a minute."

Jack waited, shifting from one foot to the other and when he knew Ianto wasn't looking, he peeked inside the flat. He was very curious to learn more about this man.

"Here you go, Mr. Harkness. Have a nice day."

Jack knew that he was being dismissed again, so he just gave Ianto a warm smile and replied, "You too, Ianto."

* * *

Any other person would have admitted by now that Ianto was clearly not comfortable with Jack's newly initiated presence in his life and take the hint that he was unwelcome. Jack was no such person. Not that he'd ever be disrespectful, but he was just too curious about the other man to let it go. At least not yet. He wanted to see that other side of Ianto again, the fun, carefree side. In fact, the more he saw Ianto put that stoic mask back into place, the more intrigued he became. He would do whatever he could to get another glimpse of Ianto's hidden side. Even if it made the dignified Mr. Jones uncomfortable for a while.

The next day, Jack repeated his routine. Without a trace of shame, he asked for more coffee and Ianto reluctantly handed it over. On the fourth day, Jack decided to try and move things along a bit.

"You know you could call me Jack," he said casually after requesting his refill, while handing the flask over. Which Ianto was already prepared to take, by the way.

Ianto just stared at him, confusion in his eyes. He stood there for a long moment, apparently not knowing how to react.

"Er... all right." He gave Jack a shy, almost imperceptible smile before hastily retreating to the protection of his flat. He returned a few moments later, handing Jack the flask and, in a swift movement, closed the door, his usual 'have a nice day' barely audible.

Jack was almost starting to consider if enough was enough and that he should leave poor, solemn Ianto Jones alone. He tried to lay low for a while, but it didn't last for long. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him, and he had to go and see Ianto again. Not only that, he decided to take the whole thing up a notch. So, on Tuesday morning, after the usual request, Jack made his move before Ianto could hide inside his flat.

"Are you ever going to invite me in?" Jack smiled, applying an innocent expression to his face.

Ianto stared at him blankly. Jack almost felt sorry for him, knowing that in this regard, they were exact opposites. While talking, flirting and breaking the ice came naturally to Jack, Ianto didn't seem to be comfortable with the most basic of social interactions.

"Yes, of course. Please, come in," he eventually replied, politeness apparently winning over discomfort.

Jack moved inside, a spring in his step, peering around Ianto's flat with unrestrained curiosity. It was as neat, tidy and solemn as its owner. Not that Jack expected any different. He was able to see, though, almost hidden from sight, small details which reminded him that the bunny-robe-wearing guy existed. A cutesy knick-knack here, a colourful picture frame there. Jack couldn't help but smile at that, but it also made him think. It was as if Ianto had trouble letting his fun side loose even when he was on his own. Jack felt saddened thinking about that, and he decided he would do whatever he could to help Ianto be more open and true to himself.

Ianto was already in the kitchen filling a second mug with coffee when Jack finally made his way over there. Ianto handed the mug to Jack and stuttering, offered him a seat, although he himself remained standing up, appearing to be uneasy. At first, an uncomfortable silence fell over them, but Jack worked on changing that. Figuring it wouldn't be a good idea to put any pressure on Ianto, he chose to talk about himself. Not that it was hard anyway. After a while, though, he couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you always so tense around me?" Jack tried to sound as casual as possible.

Ianto looked up at him in obvious surprise. "I... um... it's... it's not you." He averted his eyes, seeming embarrassed. "I... I don't know how to be nice... I don't know how to make friends," he finished and Jack thought that he could see sadness in his eyes.

"Well, would you like to be my friend?" Jack asked gently.

"I... I guess..." Ianto's response was so quiet that Jack almost didn't hear him.

"Then friends we shall be!" Jack replied with a huge smile. Not wanting to outstay his welcome, he glanced down at his watch. "Okay, I have to go. Same time tomorrow?" he asked cheerfully, smile still in place.

"Um... yes, all right." Ianto accompanied Jack to the door. "See you tomorrow, Jack."

"Looking forward to it." And with that Jack left, but not without throwing Ianto one last glance and a wink.

* * *

And so it was that Jack and Ianto started having breakfast together. Jack would come by every day at the same time and Ianto would be waiting for him with an extra cup of coffee. They never ventured outside the realm of small talk. Jack knew that the whole thing was hard for Ianto and he didn't want to push his luck. He did his best to help the other man relax and he sometimes thought that he might actually be succeeding.

On Friday, when Jack was leaving his flat to go to Ianto's, he saw the flask Ianto used to lend him by his door, with a note on top.

 _Had to leave early. Enjoy your coffee. :)_

 _I._

Even though Jack felt a slight twinge of disappointment for missing his usual breakfast with the other man, he couldn't help but smile. Maybe he was starting to break through to Ianto after all.

Jack had decided early on that he would leave Ianto alone on weekends. He knew the other man needed his space and probably the security of knowing that their 'meetings' only happened on weekdays. Although he couldn't tell what he missed most: the coffee or the company.

Every Monday he would be back at Ianto's doorstep. The other man would be waiting with the extra cup as usual and he never mentioned anything about the weekend, so Jack thought he was probably right in leaving him alone.

They usually talked about work, current events, friends and acquaintances – well, Jack did, for the most part. He was surprised, though, when every once in a while Ianto made a comment or told a story of his own, and he was delighted to see Ianto being sassy, witty and, more than anything, compelling. Most of what Ianto talked about didn't involve him, but his work colleagues. A proofreader and junior editor for Dref Wen, a publisher of bilingual children's books – which joined two passions of his, children and the Welsh language – it seemed that Ianto usually hid behind his work and didn't interact much with anyone. Some people might call relating events that happened at the office gossip. Ianto called it attention to detail and the world around him.

Jack was particularly delighted when he saw Ianto's beautiful smile and heard his soft, captivating laugh. However his enjoyment never lasted long before Ianto quickly hid behind his mask again, as if catching himself doing something he shouldn't. One day, when they'd already been doing this for a while, Jack decided to let his curiosity get the best of him. He'd always respected Ianto's privacy, never asking anything too personal, but this was something he just had to know. He risked moving things one step further and hoped for the best.

"So... is there anyone special in your life? You've never mentioned anyone..."

If Ianto was bothered by the question he didn't show it. "Um, no. I haven't been with anyone in a while."

Jack couldn't help his next comment. "By choice, right? I imagine you would have people throwing themselves at you, being as gorgeous as you are."

Ianto flushed at the compliment but shook his head in a dismissive gesture, clearly not believing what Jack had said. "Um, no, not really. I'm usually pretty invisible. Not that it matters anyway, I haven't really given it much thought since..."

Jack just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Ianto sighed.

"It was a bad break-up," he said, making it clear that he didn't want to talk about it. So Jack let it go and changed the subject.

* * *

More time went by, and Jack dared to think that Ianto was actually relaxing around him, the mask appearing less often. It was a very slow process, but the other man seemed less tense, smiling more, laughing more. Jack loved seeing this side of him and he fancied himself being responsible for at least part of it. He couldn't help but wonder how many people waited long enough to give Ianto a chance to show them this side of him. And then he couldn't help but think of how much these people were missing. Ianto probably encountered dozens of people a day, who had no idea of the precious gem walking by them, his demeanour not giving any outward sign of the beauty that was hidden inside him.

On one random and unexceptional morning, Ianto was finally the one to make a move to take their friendship forward.

"Um, Jack, I was thinking... maybe you'd like to come here in the evening some day? We could have some pizza and a few beers... Watch a film or something..."

Jack couldn't control the huge smile that spread across his face. "I'd like that, yeah."

"Good. That's good," Ianto said, looking down, apparently not knowing how to continue the conversation. Jack decided to help.

"When would you like to do that?"

Ianto looked back up, visibly relieved. "Um, whenever you want. Tonight? Tomorrow?"

"Tonight sounds great," Jack said, delighted with this turn of events. "You order the pizza, I'll bring the beer."

"Okay." Ianto smiled, still looking shy, but clearly happier and more relaxed than he was when their morning breakfast started.

* * *

Meeting in the evening became a regular affair, and they were getting more and more comfortable around each other. About two months after it started, they had finished eating and were watching a film on the telly. Ads had just come on as Ianto turned to look at Jack.

"I never asked, do you have someone?"

"No, not really." Jack turned to look at Ianto. "I always thought that I wasn't fit for relationships, preferring to have casual affairs, so I've actually never had someone. But recently... I don't know, I kinda got tired of the whole scene, you know. Going out, finding a random stranger, never seeing them again more often than not. It doesn't seem very fulfilling. Not anymore... To be honest, I'm not sure it ever was, I just never spent much time thinking about it." Jack unfocused his eyes as he got lost in his thoughts. "I think I'd like to have something different now. Something meaningful." He focused his eyes again and he stared into Ianto's eyes, holding the gaze for a while. There were so many things he wanted, so many things he wanted to tell Ianto, but he wasn't sure how the other man would handle it. In the end, he tried to tell Ianto everything he wanted with a look.

Ianto didn't look away. "Mm, I see." He kept staring back, but he didn't seem to be seeing anything in particular, appearing distracted, thinking about something. He looked away after a while, his expression serious and pensive, and then started paying attention to the television again. Jack looked away after a while, too. They didn't say anything else on the subject for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Dinners and breakfasts continued to be a regular occurrence. It was a time that Jack cherished, something he always looked forward to and he liked to think that Ianto felt the same way. It was a moment when, in the midst of his busy and sometimes terribly annoying life, he had some respite. They just had fun, relaxed and enjoyed being together. They slowly learned more about each other and found out that they had a lot in common, something Jack would never have expected when they first started talking. It took some time, but he learned that they could talk about anything and Ianto would always listen with an attentive ear, without judgement, just quiet sympathy and understanding. He could only hope that he was giving Ianto as much in return. With each passing day they became closer, and even if it took a while, they were smoothly going down the path to becoming best friends.

It was some time later that it happened. They'd just finished eating and were watching a film, Back to the Future. They were on a 'time travelling' phase, watching every film they could get their hands on about the subject. Jack had noticed that Ianto was a bit distracted but he decided not to comment. During the film, he saw Ianto glancing at him every now and then and Jack tried not to look back at him. Jack thought that Ianto seemed a bit nervous, although he didn't know why. About half way through the film, Ianto moved his hand and rested it on the space on the sofa between them. He seemed to be having some sort of inner struggle, his hand moving closer to Jack and back again a few times. _Ah, so that's what this is._ Jack observed Ianto a while longer, waiting to see if the other man would gather the courage to do what he wanted. After about twenty minutes, Jack finally decided to take pity on him, and he reached and took Ianto's hand in his own, moving to entwine their fingers. Ianto tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed and allowed Jack to join their hands completely, squeezing Jack's hand. A little while later, Ianto leaned towards Jack and rested his head on his shoulder, sighing softly. Jack couldn't help the soft smile that formed on his face. They stayed like that until the end of the film.

When the film was over, Jack waited a short while, but seeing that Ianto wasn't ready to make any other move he decided to leave, kissing Ianto's cheek softly, lingering a little. He thought it better to leave Ianto to deal with whatever had happened in his own time, without any pressure.

* * *

A few days passed, and neither of them made any comments about that night. Jack was starting to get a bit antsy about the whole thing, wanting something more to happen. Still, he didn't want to pressure Ianto. He paid close attention to the other man and was relieved to see that at least he wasn't behaving any differently around him. Maybe Ianto didn't want anything else to happen, but Jack was happy that he still had his friend.

That is, until one particular morning, when Ianto seemed to be extremely on edge. Jack wondered if it had just taken some time for Ianto to realise that the whole thing had been a mistake. Jack was trying to decide if he should ask Ianto about it or just let it go, when the other man started to speak.

"Um, Jack..." Ianto began tentatively.

"Yes?" Jack asked, slightly wary of what was about to come next.

"We've, um, we've been having these dinners for a while, and even though it's been a lot of fun..."

Jack felt a sense of dread overcome him. So Ianto did regret the whole thing and he would call their dinners together off. Of course Jack would've liked if something more could happen between them, but the idea of losing Ianto as a friend was gut-wrenching. He'd grown so used to their routine, and Ianto had become such an important part of his life, such a meaningful part. He couldn't imagine not having that any more. He was panicking and only half-listening to what Ianto was saying. Good thing the other man was taking forever to finish his sentences.

"... I was wondering... I don't know, maybe we could... um... god, why is this so hard..." Ianto sighed, clearly exasperated.

"Ianto, if you don't mind, could you just say what you need to say?" If he wanted to end their friendship, Jack would like to know right away. No point in prolonging the suffering.

"Sorry. Um, I've been thinking... maybe we could go out sometime?" Ianto finished, insecurity and vulnerability taking over his features.

"Um, what?" That was not what Jack had been expecting.

"I... I was just thinking that maybe we could try... maybe we could do something more special... something nice."

"Are– are you asking me out on a date?"

"Um, yes..." Ianto was looking down, his usual shyness even more pronounced in his tone of voice. "Yes, I am." Ianto tentatively looked up, apparently afraid to meet Jack's eyes.

Jack couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face. He reached to take the other man's hands in his, barely containing his excitement.

"I'd love to!"

* * *

The next Friday, Jack was finishing getting ready for his date with Ianto. He'd spent even more time than usual getting ready, fussing over his hair, doing and redoing it a thousand times, which meant he'd taken three showers, since he was putting so much product in it that it wouldn't even move anymore. He changed into every single shirt he had until he finally settled on the first one he'd tried and he was looking incessantly in the mirror, trying to think what he could do to look even better. The door bell finally rang, and he resignedly left the bathroom, still unsure if he truly looked his best.

He opened the door and couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat. There was Ianto, immaculately dressed as always, looking even more gorgeous than usual, nothing short of breathtaking. What caught Jack's attention, however, had nothing to do with his good looks. Inside the breast pocket of his suit jacket, a tiny bunny plushie was poking its head out, greeting Jack with its adorable, innocent smile. Ianto was showing an innocent smile of his own, but he couldn't hide the laughter in his eyes.

"Oh, Ianto Jones. You certainly know how to seduce a man." Jack was thoroughly amused. He left the flat and locked his door. He took Ianto's hand in his own and they walked to the restaurant. Jack was feeling lighter than he had in a very long time and judging by the serene look and soft smile on Ianto's face, so was he.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I had absolutely no intention of adding anything to this story, but the idea came to me and the date is just too important to be ignored.**_

 _ **This hasn't been beta'd as I only had this idea yesterday. I apologise for any mistakes. If you're feeling generous, point them out in comments and I'll correct them.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy this. Happy birthday, Ianto Jones!**_

* * *

 _A few weeks later._

"Thank you for dinner, Jack. It was perfect." Ianto leaned in to kiss Jack and lingered, tasting the amazing lips he'd come to enjoy so much, or better yet, crave.

They were standing in front of the nice little Italian restaurant they had just left. From the outside it didn't look anything special, but inside it was cosy and romantic, glowing under the soft light coming from the chandeliers adorning the walls and the candles on every table. It was quiet, soft ballads playing on the background. They were offered a secluded table that had a view to their garden, which was overflowing with flowers and herbs. They could smell their soft fragrance, which didn't clash with the aroma of the food, only enhanced it.

"Mmm. I told you this was a nice restaurant. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh, right, the restaurant. That, too. But I actually meant the company." He smiled, a coy but seductive smile.

"It was my pleasure. Believe me." Jack caressed Ianto's cheek and got lost in his eyes. They kissed again, tender and gentle. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. I can't wait to get you home." The smile turned mischievous and he knew Jack could see the fire in his eyes, which would have grown to full blown fervour by the time they got to his flat.

Jack just smiled and took his hand, not saying anything. Ianto thought he could see a hint of... something on Jack's features, but he couldn't tell what it was. Jack led him to the car and he just followed.

Inside the car, Ianto was lost in thoughts, looking out the window, enjoying the light buzz and relaxation brought by the wine he and Jack had shared. He'd drunk considerably more than Jack as he wasn't driving. He had his hand on Jack's thigh and was absently stroking his thumb over it. It took him a while to notice.

"Jack. Our building is the other way." He was sitting up straighter now, focusing on his surroundings. Jack glanced sideways and smiled. "Jack, what are you up to?" Jack threw Ianto an enigmatic smile, but still didn't say anything. "Jack," Ianto dragged out the word and tried to sound menacing, but failed completely being too happy in his buzz and also mildly excited wondering what Jack was going to do. Jack was ignoring him now, focusing on the road.

They drove for another twenty minutes and Jack pulled over, apparently in the middle of nowhere. All Ianto could see was a large enclosed space that looked like a construction site. There was nothing else there and that couldn't possibly be where Jack was taking him, could it? Except it was exactly where Jack was headed.

"Um, Jack, where are we? And more importantly, what are we doing here?"

Jack was still unnervingly quiet. He pried the wall open on one of the edges and gestured for Ianto to go inside. Ianto looked at him in astonished confusion.

"Jack, would you _please_ tell me what on earth you're doing?"

Jack just gestured again, a cryptic smile on his face, which by now was beginning to become annoying.

"Fine. But you'd better not get us arrested."

Ianto went inside and Jack laughed, following Ianto. Jack took Ianto's hand and led him further into the very dark, wide area. Ianto walked beside Jack in silence and Jack turned on the light on his mobile so they could see. By this point Ianto had given up asking him anything as it had proven useless. After a few minutes walking, Ianto could finally make out a shape in the distance. It was a very wide building, but only three or four stories high. He glanced at Jack who was looking straight ahead giving no signs that he was ready to start explaining anything. Walking a short while longer, they stopped in front of the building but there weren't any signs or lettering that indicated where they were.

"Wait here a sec," Jack uttered his first words in the past half hour. He came back not long after carrying a large folded reclining chair with some difficulty. He set up the chair and the thin mattress that came with it. "Would you do me the honour of joining me?" He gestured towards the chair and Ianto looked at him, still utterly confused. Jack lay down on the chair and opened his arms, inviting Ianto to lie beside him. Ianto obliged and made himself comfortable beside Jack, resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

"This is a five-star hotel the company I work for was designing. I helped sometimes. They had to stop construction for a while for lack of investment. It was almost ready, too." Jack was holding Ianto close and he stopped talking for a while to kiss his forehead and stroke his arm. "I brought you here for two reasons. One, it's completely dark, as you've noticed, so we can see the stars. And, yes, I know, we could have done that in lots of other places. Which brings me to the second reason. I wanted to take you somewhere special, somewhere as unique as you are. Aside from the construction workers, no one has ever been here. We're the first ones to come to this place for pleasure. And we're getting a view no one else will ever get."

Ianto was silent for some time, taken aback by Jack's words. He tilted his head so he could look Jack in the eyes. "You didn't have to do this, Jack." Realising he might have sounded ungrateful, he corrected himself. "But I love it. Thank you." He kissed Jack, trying to show his appreciation for what Jack had done.

"You're welcome, Ianto. I'm glad you like it," Jack whispered. He moved back a bit further and now he was gazing intently into Ianto's eyes. He cupped Ianto's face and started stroking his thumb over his cheek. "Ianto, you're so special. You're the most beautiful, enchanting, fascinating person I know. I can't tell you how grateful I am to those silly slippers that made me want to talk to you. My life is so much better with you in it."

"Jack..." Ianto was completely lost for words and he could feel his eyes misting over and his heart swelling. "I-" He was spared from trying to find what to say, Jack's lips finding his own. They shared a sweet, loving kiss and Ianto felt a comforting warmth fill his whole body.

"Ianto," Jack started when they broke apart. "I don't know, maybe it's too soon..." Ianto could hear a slight tremor in Jack's voice and there was a flash of uncertainty in his eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't, but I want you- I need you-" Jack took a deep breath. "Ianto, I love you. I need you to know that."

Ianto was overwhelmed with joy and he couldn't think of anything else aside from the feel of Jack's warm hold on him and the love that was flooding him.

"I'm sorry if-" The uncertainty in Jack's eyes had grown and he was looking down, appearing shy and embarrassed. Ianto realised that Jack probably mistook his silence for rejection. "You don't have to-"

"Jack, it's all right." Ianto raised his hand and tilted Jack's chin up, making him look him in the eyes again. "Jack, I love you, too."

Jack beamed and his eyes lit up. "You do?"

"Yes, I do." Ianto grinned and brought Jack's lips to his. They got lost in the kiss which to Ianto seemed to last an eternity and not long enough at the same time. He just wanted to hold Jack and never let him go.

They lay together for the better part of an hour and only got up because the chill of the evening was beginning to get to them. They went back to the car walking slowly, hand in hand, arms touching, enjoying the feel of each other. Ianto felt lighter and happier than he had in a very long time. In fact, now that he thought of it, he realised he'd never felt this way before.

They got to the car and Ianto turned to Jack and pulled him close. "Thank you, Jack. For everything."

"Anything for the birthday boy." They smiled goofily at each other. "Happy birthday, Ianto. Many happy returns. Together." Jack's eyes were full of love and hope for their future.

"Together." Ianto smiled and he knew that his eyes were reflecting the same thing.


End file.
